Getting Lost While Horseback Riding
by Roxanna123
Summary: Alfred and Matthew go horseback riding at night and end up getting lost, leaving Arthur and Francis worried.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

"Mattie," a voice whispered.

Matthew, or Mattie, was shook out of his sleep by his older twin brother, Alfred. His brother only woke him up in the middle of the night if he had something to talk about or he wanted to do something that went against their parents' rules. Mostly against the rules.

"Get dressed," Alfred whispered, throwing some clothes over to him, "we're going riding."

Yep, they're going to break some rules.

Matthew got dressed and grabbed his boots and cowboy hat. They snuck downstairs and past their dog. They breathed a sigh of relief when they got out onto the porch.

"I can't believe that I let you drag me out of bed for riding," breathed Matthew, as he pulled the boots on.

"Come on," said Alfred, nudging Matthew, "live a little. We'll be back before dad and papa notices that we're gone."

Matthew sighed.

"Let's go."

Alfred and Matthew ran over to the stables and quietly opened the door. Alfred went over to his horse, Freedom, while Matthew went to his horse, Maple Leaf.

"So you ready to go out for a bit of riding girl?" Alfred asked.

The boys got the horses out and saddled them up in record time. Alfred helped Matthew mount before hopping onto his horse. Then they trotted out of the stable.

"Alfred, I'm not so sure if we should be doing this," said Matthew, looking around nervously. "I have a bad feeling."

"We'll be fine," said Alfred, waving Matthew's worries off.

Then, Alfred led them on a trail in the forest. The feeling of something bad was going to happen never left Matthew. Before he knew it, it was almost 1 in the morning. They left around 11:00.

"Alfred, can we please go home now?" Matthew whined for the billionth time.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Ok, , we can go home."

Alfred turned Freedom around and made his way down the path. Suddenly, Alfred stopped and gulped. Matthew froze.

"You do know how to get home," said Matthew, shaking a little, "don't you?"

"I think we're lost," said Alfred, fear taking hold of him.

At home

Arthur sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Something was bugging him and he didn't know why.

"Francis," said Arthur, shaking his husband, "get up."

The French man woke up and groggily sat up.

"Yes Arthur," said Francis, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "what is it?"

"Can you go get me a glass of water while I go check on the boys?" Arthur asked.

Francis rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you mon cher," said Francis, placing a kiss on Arthur's lips.

They got out of bed and while Francis went downstairs, Arthur went to Alfred's room. Arthur opened up the door quietly and snuck in. He didn't hear light snores. Frowning, Arthur went over to Alfred's bed. He flipped the covers over.

Alfred wasn't there!

Arthur ran to Matthew's room. Same results. Arthur ran and yelled for his husband.

"What is it mon cher?" Francis asked when he got to Arthur.

"The boys are gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

In the forest

"Well, isn't this just great," Matthew said in an angry and sarcastic tone. "If you hadn't decided to go riding in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Shut up!" Alfred snapped. "I'm trying to figure out how to get back."

"I'm not going to shut up!" Matthew snapped back. "I'm going to complain to you about how I told you that this was a bad idea."

"Shut up Matthew!" Alfred snapped again.

Suddenly, the 11 year old boys heard a wolf howl. The horses reared and the boys fell off. Alfred somehow landed on his feet and then tripped over a tree root while Matthew rolled down a hill and landed in the shrubs.

"Freedom," Alfred called after the bolting horses. "Maple Leaf."

The horses were long gone however. Alfred sighed and tried to get up but a sharp pain went up his right leg.

"Oh man," groaned Alfred, laying back down. "I think I may have broken my leg."

Soon, he saw his little brother come up.

"You ok?" Matthew gasped, breathing heavily.

"Other than my leg hurting," said Alfred, "I'm fine. You?"

"My left arm hurts," Matthew replied.

Matthew was covered with scratches and leaves from the shrubs while Alfred was covered with a few bruises and a couple of scrapes. Matthew sighed.

"Yep, we're so in trouble when we get home."

With Arthur and Francis

Arthur had tears running down his cheeks as he watched Francis talk to the police.

They searched the house and all around the ranch for their two boys but had no luck so they called the police.

"Ok, Francis," said Gilbert, who was a good friend of theirs. "I'll give you a call if anything happens."

"Thanks Gilbert," said Francis before walking over to Arthur and sitting next to him.

Arthur buried his face into Francis' shirt, tears staining it.

"Don't worry mon cher," said Francis, wrapping his arms around Arthur. "We'll find them."

"My children are out there," Arthur cried, pointing to the forest, "probably tired, cold and hungry and you're telling me to not worry!"

Tears came pouring down Arthur's cheeks like a waterfall. Francis pulled his husband into a hug and let him cry.

'I hope the boys are alright,' Francis thought


End file.
